Breaking and Entering
by 22114
Summary: Chapter 10 is up, and it's the last one! Post You Kill Me fic. Someone finally breaks through Grissoms wall. And goods things follow... GSR story! The rest is pure happyfluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking and Entering****, part 1**

Work… it had always been a huge part of his life. At times it had been his entire life. It made him happy. At least he always thought so. Until the day he met her. That was the first time he knew that he had never been truly happy. He was content, and he took pleasure in knowing that he was good at what he did, he liked his co-workers, but wasn't really close with any of them. Except maybe for Catherine. He couldn't really explain their relationship, but he could talk to her, and she talked to him. A bit too much sometimes, but still. And there was Jim. They didn't spend much time together, both being practically married to their jobs, but they were there for each other when it mattered. He knew that Jim just wanted to help him and be there for him, but right now he had no idea how to reach out and take the hands that people were reaching out to him. Not even Jims.

He knew they were all just trying to help, and they had all taken their turns. Jim, Catherine, Nick… but as soon as anyone spoke to him about her, it was all he could do not to break down right in front of them. There was no way he could let anyone in right now, because if he did, he wouldn't just be letting them in on how bad it was, he would have to admit it to himself…

So he did the only thing he knew how to do right now. He buried himself in work. He put on his mask and shut them all out. As bad as it was to have to face them every day and pretend that he was okay, being at home was worse. Because home wasn't really home anymore… Home was with her, holding her, smelling her, talking with her, laughing with her, and there was nothing left here now that mattered to him. She had taken it all with her when she left. Being at the townhouse now was an eternal reminder of everything he had lost. He could smell her on the couch when he sat down to watch the news. He could feel the weight of her body in bed next to him when he went to sleep. He could hear her bare feet on the bathroom floor when he took a shower in the morning. And it was all too much…

So he had spent the last few nights in his office. He knew people were starting to notice that he practically lived there now, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing he cared about was Sara. And the only thing that kept him going was that phone call a few weeks ago. She had assured him that she loved him, and that she was okay. But he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing, and if she would really ever come back. She couldn't really promise him anything and as much as he understood and respected that, his mind kept going over those last days before she left over and over again. And he kept coming to the same conclusion: He should have seen it. He should have known. And the worst part is that in his heart he probably did know. He just didn't want to see it because, to be honest, he had never been happier. It was the happiest time of his life, and at the same time it was the worst time of hers. She was coming apart right in front of him and he did nothing to prevent it. And he hated himself for not being able to be enough for her. Because even if he knew that she loved him and that her leaving had nothing to with him, he couldn't help but think that he should have been able to help her.

He thought about Lurie, he'd done a lot of that lately… He remembered how afraid he had been back then. How he couldn't bring himself to let Sara in knowing that he would never recover if he let himself truly love her, just to lose her down the road. And now, he was sitting here, broken, still breathing but not even close to living. And yet, he knew he would never be sorry. No matter what happened he would never regret loving her. It was the best decision he had ever made, and he knew in his heart that they would always love each other. What he didn't know was if he would ever be able to go on without her…

It was a Tuesday night when he hears a distant knocking on the door. He tried to ignore it like he had for the last month or so. But it didn't go away this time, instead it got louder and even more intruding. He wished to himself that whoever was they would just give in and go away. He has always liked his solitude, but lately it had become a coping mechanism, a necessity. He couldn't seem to function around people anymore, and he knew he was doing a bad job of hiding it.

"Come on Gil!!! OPEN UP!!!"

The voice was familiar, but strange at the same time. Jim. He had been at his door almost every day for week now, and as bad as he feelt about pushing his friend away, he just couldn't face him. Not now. He'd been avoiding him at work, and screening his calls. But he just would not give up. But then again, he'd always been a persistent S.O.B, he had to give him that…

He poured himself another scotch when he heard a click from the front door. He turned around to see Jim standing in his hallway.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve you know… and you can't avoid and old friend forever. Now, are you gonna pour one for me as well, or what…?"

There was no response. Jim knew that look on Gils face. He'd seen it a million times before, and he knew what it meant. Before he got the chance to decide what to say Jim spoke again.

"Gil… for how long have we been friends?"

"Jim… I…" he doesn't know what to say. He just knows that his eyes are tearing up and that he wants Jim Brass the hell out of his apartment. Right now! But his body doesn't seem to be listening to his brain and instead of pushing his old friend out the door, he just slumps down on the couch with his head buried in his hands.

Jim sits down beside him and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. He's never seen Gil like this before. He looks beaten down and tired, and sad. And it makes him sad to see his friend like this.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you Gil, and I know that you're hurting. I know you don't want anyone to know, but you have to talk to someone. You need someone Gil. You don't have to be alone. I'm worried about you…" Jims voice is slow and calm. He takes his hand off Gils shoulder and draws a deep breath.

"I know how much you love her Gil, I've known for a long time. Probably longer than you" he says with a tiny unnoticeable smile. "But I know Sara too, and I know she loves you back just as much. She told me you two haven't talked that much lately…"

Gil suddenly stares at him.

"You talked to her?" he says almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, I… I called her a couple of days ago. Just to see how she's doing. It's not like we're getting much information from you, you know…" It wasn't meant as an accusation and Gil didn't take it as one.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just… it's hard, that's all…"

"I know it is … Sara asked about you. She's worried about you. She sounded better though, happier in a way. I lied to her… told her that you were doing okay. But I got the feeling she didn't believe me. The woman sees right through me, always has" Jim was smiling now, and he could see something that at least resembled a little smirk on Gils face too.

"Have you thought about going to San Francisco to see her?" Jim knows it's a stupid question, of course he's though about it. But at the time he can't think of a better way to bring the subject up, so he leaves the question hanging.

"It's not what she wants… She told me she needed to do this on her own, and I as much as I want to see her, I have to respect her wishes. I want her to get better, I want her to be happy." Gil's voice is on the verge of breaking as he speaks those last words, and suddenly he gets up and goes into the kitchen. He puts both hands on the counter and bows his head. He's blinking desperately trying to force the tears away. This is exactly what he didn't want. He can't talk about this… it's just too hard.

"You know Gil…" Jim says from somewhere inside the kitchen now. "…sometimes what we want and what we need are two different things. And I know Sara. She's a fighter, she's strong, and like you she doesn't want anyone to see her weak, least of all you. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't need you. Because I know she does. Maybe more than ever...I'm not saying you should go to San Francisco and stay with her through all this, I'm just saying maybe you both need to talk to each other face to face and sort a few things out." They were both quiet for a little while. "Look, Gil, she would never say it, but I heard it in her voice. She needs you... "

Gil slowly turned around… His eyes were red and his face was wet from tears. Jim realized that he had never seen Gil Grissom cry before. "Thanks Jim, you're a good friend. I…I want to go to her you know, but the truth is, I'm afraid to. I'm terrified that if I do this wrong, I'll lose her. And I can't lose her Jim. She's everything to me… She always has been, and she always will be. I'm lost without her."

Gil Grissom and Jim Brass had a long talk that night. They finished the bottle of scotch, and two pots of coffee. And even though it was the last thing Gil wanted, it was probably exactly what he needed that night. When Jim left he decided to try the bed again for a change, and invited Hank to join him. The dog didn't have to be asked twice, he jumped in and licked Gils face vigorously.

"Okay Hank, good boy!! That's enough now… good boy… so what you do think Hank? You think old Jimmy is right? I know boy, you miss her too… Good night Hank…" As the two men in her life finally fall asleep on their bed, Sara is tucking a letter away in an envelope. She has read it every night before going to sleep since the day she left. His words help her hang on to him and to herself for another day as she searches for a way to lay the past to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so he was on his way. He had managed to get on the plane after changing his mind about 37 times in the taxi on his way to the airport and another 12 between security and the gate. But there was no going back now. Well, there was, but he wasn't going to. Not without seeing her. He hoped to God that Jim was right on this one, and that he was not about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

He couldn't remember ever being more nervous about something in his entire life. It was as if he had to remind himself to breath in order not to pass out. He felt like throwing up every 15 minutes or so, and couldn't remember the last decent meal he had. Not that it mattered anyway.

The taxi pulled up outside her hotel at 10:36 pm. He got his one small bag out, and tipped the driver generously. He had no idea how long he just stood there outside the hotel trying to work up the nerve to go up to her room and knock on her door. What if she really didn't want to see him…What if she really meant it when she said goodbye. What if he was pushing her further away by coming here…

Standing there going over every insecurity his mind could come up with he suddenly saw something in the corner of his eye that caught his attention. He turned his head, and had to blink twice to make sure it was really true. It was her. Walking down the sidewalk straight towards him. He panicked, and like a deer in the headlights he just stood there. Unable to move or speak, he watched her. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her eyes…they were alive and radiant… the way they used to be… He didn't even think about the fact that in a few seconds she was bound to look in his direction and see him standing there with a suitcase in his hand and his heart on his sleeve.

When her eyes finally met his it was as if all his insecurities and worries fell to the ground. There was love and relief and a lot of surprise, but there was no hesitation. She kept walking towards him until she was so close he could feel her breath on his face. And before she could speak he found himself with his arms wrapped tightly around her and his face buried in her hair. It was the sweetest smell he had ever experienced, and finally he felt like he was home again. Holding her in his arms he knew that he would never need anything else in his life. This, she, was all he ever needed.

The embrace somehow grew into a passionate kiss, and for a few seconds they both forgot that they were standing on a public sidewalk in front of a hotel in San Francisco. Not that anyone seemed to care anyway. Gil's thoughts went back to their last kiss in the lab, and he instinctively drew her closer and held her so tight she almost couldn't breath. Sara gasped, and then smiled, her lips never leaving his. She had longed for this moment ever since she left. She didn't expect him to come after her, and she meant it when she told him she had to do this on her own, but she needed him so much right now. She had no idea how much she needed to know that he would always be there for her. Because to be honest, the though of him was what had got her this far. Even if he hadn't been there with her physically, he was always there in her heart. And even if they hadn't talked for weeks, she talked to him every day in her mind. And he answered. And now, for the first time since she left, she felt sure that she would be okay. That her past wouldn't haunt her forever, and that she would be able to be put the past behind her.

He managed to pick up his bag, which was now on the ground beside them, as she dragged him in through the lobby and into the elevator. He cherished the feel of her hand in his as they stood in the confided space along with a young woman and a child. When they finally got to her room he dropped his bag on the floor, and pinned her body up against the wall. He had imagined what this moment would be like so many times. What would he would say when she opened the door, would she let him in, would she even want to talk to him, would she still be his to love…. There were so many questions, but he hadn't imagined this to be the answer.

They made love. It was rushed and passionate and desperate and overwhelming and beautiful. And afterwards she fell asleep in his arms. Gil was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to miss a second of this night. So he laid there and watched her beautiful face, he listened to her breath, he felt her body curled up against his, and he hoped the night would never end. But slowly he drifted away into sleep as well, and for the first time since she left, he didn't wake up in a sweat from a nightmare just to realize that it was real.

"Gil…" her voice was sleepy and soft, and he sensed that she was no longer in bed with him. He opened his eyes slowly to find her sitting in a chair by the window. She was wearing his shirt from yesterday, and a pair of his boxer that she apparently took with her when she left. He had been wondering where they were.

"Sara… are you okay?" he said with no attempt to hide his concern.

"Yeah…. How are you?"

"I missed you…"

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night Gil. I didn't mean to jump you like that. I didn't even give you a chance to tell me why you're here. I had no right to assume…" she looked out the window and the words stopped coming. He wasn't sure, but he though he saw her shoulders shaking slightly, and after a second or two he realized that she was crying. He scrambled from the bed and rushed over to her to kneel in front of her chair. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and his hair was all tussled. He grabbed her upper arms firmly and forced her to look at him. "Don't ever think that I didn't want this Sara." His voice was almost desperate now. "Honey, I have missed you so much….Ask me now!"

"What…?" she said obviously not following him.

"Ask me why I came here?"

"Okay…why did you come here...?"

"I came because I love you Sara. Because I want to be with you forever, and I was so afraid that I was loosing you. I just have to know that if I do lose you it's not because I didn't try. I'll do whatever you need. I'll let you do this on your own if that is what you really want, I just need to make sure that you know I'm here for you whenever you need me. That I'll wait. It doesn't matter how long it takes. I'll be okay if I know you're okay honey. And I've been going crazy not knowing. I'm not mad at you for going away, I know you wouldn't have done it if there was any other way… I trust you honey…. And I really hope you trust me…" And there it was, it was happening again. For the second time in a week Gil Grissom was crying. But this time he didn't mind at all. This was his Sara, and for the first time he didn't mind feeling vulnerable in front of someone. She made it all okay…

"I trust you Griss… I really do. I just don't want to push you into anything after the way I left things. I've been feeling so bad about it, and you would have every right to be hurt and angry with me…"

"Honey… check my left pocket… My jacket is right there on the chair behind you…" he sounded like he was up to something, and had that quirky smile of his.

She went through his pocket and found a small black box, no wrapping. She looked at him questioning.

"Open it…"

She opened the box to find a simple, but beautiful ring. It was white gold, with three tiny diamonds. She couldn't speak, just stared at it with her mouth half open.

"Look inside honey…" he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. She tilted her head a little to read the small inscription on the inside. "…your one and only…Gil."

"I bought this the day you said yes…" he said still on his knees in front of her chair. I was looking for the perfect time to give it to you, but then one day, it was too late. And I'm not going to make that mistake again. Do you still want to marry me Sara? Do you still want me?"

And there it was again, that gap-toothed smile he loved more than anything else in the world. He had been so afraid he would never see that smile just for him ever again. He closed his eyes and locked the memory of her in that moment away in his heart forever.

Even if he was just there for a few days, that short period of time together was enough to get them both through the rest of their time apart. Because when he left her there and went back to Las Vegas, they both knew where they stood with each other. And they knew they would be together again. She would come home when the time was right, and he would be waiting for her. And they would take it from there. He had decided a long time ago that whatever she wanted to do, and wherever she wanted to go, he would be right there with her. Forever…

THE END, for now, but we all know there's more to come.

Thank you for reading!!

And please review... I need help if I'm going to improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

The townhouse didn't seem as dark and heavy as it had before he left. Somehow it was brighter now, and filled with hope and anticipation, instead of fear and desperation. Her scent was still in the air, and he could feel her in every room, but that was a good thing now. He would hang on to every reminder of her until she would come back and bless his life all over again. And he knew with every ounce of himself that she would.

Christmas was just around the corner. He liked Christmas. To him it had always been a time of peace. He used to spend the holiday with his mother. Every other year his aunt, his mothers' only sister, would join them. This year, he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do. Last year he had taken Sara with him to his mothers' house, and it had been the best Christmas he could remember since before his father died. Sara and his mother immediately became friends, and it meant the world to him. He was so proud of her. His Sara, the first woman he had ever taken home to se his mother. The only woman he would ever take home to see his mother…

He hadn't told her about Sara leaving. He didn't want to worry her, and now that he knew Sara would be back, he didn't see the need to say anything. But somehow he didn't really want to celebrate this holiday at all. So when his mother called to announce that they were invited to her sisters' place this year, he instinctively told his mother the first lie he could remember telling her since he was seventeen and cut school to go to the city morgue. He had finally managed to bribe his way into attending an autopsy, and it was where he met his first mentor. Entomologist Jonah Wilson. The man would become like a second father to him.

Anyway, he told his mother he had to work this Christmas, and that he had dodged so many holiday shifts the last years that he couldn't get out of it. It was at least partially true. He used to work all the other holidays, but almost never Christmas. Since his family was so small he never wanted to leave his mother alone that one day a year. Ever since his father died it had been just the two of them for many years. Until her sister started joining them every now and then. But now that he knew she would have people around her, he took the out, and decided to skip Christmas altogether. It just didn't feel right without her…

So he signed up for as many shifts as he could get all through the holidays. Working doubles on more than one occasion. It wasn't a problem as it would turn out that everyone else seemed to fight like vultures over every last second of free time. But then again, so would he if it could give him only a second with her.

On Christmas Eve things were strangely quiet. It was about 7 pm and he figured it was just a question of time before the first family tragedy was a fact. Holidays always did something to people, and he knew that to many families, this was the worst time of the year. He though about Sara, and felt a sting of sadness. She had grown up in one of those families. And the thought of her being out there somewhere all alone broke his heart all over again. But they would make new memories now, he reminded himself. Good memories. Sitting there in his office he could understand why this time of year played tricks on people. Never had he felt more lonely than in that moment. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her.

He blinked to ease the burn in his eyes, when his buzzer suddenly went off. When he realized what the sound was, he was in a strange way relieved. _Here we go…_he thought to himself. At least now he had something else to concentrate on for a while. With any luck it would be a triple homicide and a crime scene the size of Texas. That would keep him busy for a while… He cursed himself for wishing something that horrible on another human being, picked up his suitcase and headed for the Denali. Greg, who had volunteered his services this Christmas, was out getting something to eat, so he called him and told him to meet him at the address he had been given.

As it turned out his wanna-be triple homicide was nothing more than a robbery. A liquor store had been cleaned out. He took his time at the scene, but a couple of hours later he was back at the lab. And once again alone with his thoughts.

He walked back into the lab with the intention of doing some paperwork. He was always behind on this, but not now. He had put in so many hours lately he had caught up on most of it. But thankfully, a few files were still waiting for him. He had to do something to keep busy.

As he stepped into his office he noticed a box on his desk. It sent a cold shiver down his spine as the sight of it sent his thoughts spiraling back to the moment he found the miniature killers last model sitting there waiting for him in the exact same spot. _Come on Gil, get it together…_he thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, and collected himself. As he approached the box he noticed a small envelope tucked underneath it. He carefully took it out and read the words written on the outside. Only two words: Gil Grissom. Okay, so the box on his desk was for him, no surprise there really. But it wasn't the words that made his heart race to the point where he though it might just jump straight out of his chest, it was the handwriting…

Sara… he would recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was from her! He ripped the envelope open and pulled out the piece of paper inside.


	4. Chapter 4

He sucked in every word as though they were little bubbles of air, and he was trapped under water:

_Gil… you know I love you. I always have. Being away from you is the hardest thing I've ever done. I know I've told you this before, but I need you to know how sorry I am about the way I left. I have no excuse, but maybe one day I'll have an explanation. Right now all I can tell you is that at the time I didn't know what else to do. Somewhere along the line I lost myself. I left you behind so that I could save not only me, but us. Thank you for always understanding. Thank you for coming after me and for knowing what I need when I don't. Thank you for loving me, because I know that you do. _

_So, Gil… it's Christmas… and I have only one wish this year… do you even have to turn around…?_

He swallowed, but all the spit seemed to have evaporated. A million thoughts crashed into his mind all at the same time, but one was screaming louder than all the other combined. _What!!! Nooo… it couldn't be…could it..?_

"Sara Sidle…" he heard himself say the words, and the moment they left his lips he knew it was true. He felt her there…

"That's me…" she spoke so softly it sounded like the words were dipped in honey. He slowly turned around, to see her leaning against the frame of his door. Just like she had done so many times before. It was almost like she never left. She looked happy, she looked beautiful. It was his Sara.

For a few seconds they just stood there gazing into each others eyes. He took the first steps towards her, all the time fearing he would be jerked out of this perfect dream at any second. But when he was standing there inches from her warm body, he reached out and touched her face. And nothing had ever felt more real.

When she looked into his deep blue eyes she saw the reason why. The reason why she loved him, the reason why she had to go heal herself, the reason behind everything she had done since they met 9 years ago. It was all there. And she knew that the answers to all her questions were with him. She saw his passion, his brilliance, his lust, his desires, his loneliness, his tenderness, and she saw his love for her. All the things that made him Gil. And she knew she was finally home.

When his hands pulled her close and his lips touched her for the first time since San Francisco, all her emotions came rushing through her at once. She had never been happier than in that moment.

The kiss was soft and tender, and he felt the salty taste of tears on her lips. As much as he wanted to stay in that moment forever, he slowly pulled his head back and his lips left hers. He looked at her and she could see that he wanted to say something, but didn't quite know how to. He tried anyway…

"Sara… are you… is this…"he didn't want to push her and wished he could take it back. He hesitated for a second, but she already knew…

"Yes. Yes Gil…" she said without hesitation. "I'm home. I'm not leaving you again. Not ever. I mean… I don't have all the answers yet, but I was hoping we could figure the rest out together. I need you. I need our life together back. And I hope to God I haven't messed this up."

"Oh honey….welcome home." They were both crying and since he now seemed unable to pair more than two words together, he let his instinct take over. He took her in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Because he knew better than most people that the future could give them no promises. All he could do was love her, and make the most out of every single moment. He knew that in an instant everything we love can be taken from us, and that all we can do is to make every second count with the time we are given. The thought of all the time they had lost, no... all the time he had wasted, not being able to give in to his feelings for her, had tortured him after she left. But in that second, when his life was given back to him, he decided to let it go and to start living in the present. He was going to be the man she deserved for as long as he she would have him.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiny rays of sun were coming through the window of the bedroom casting light over their bodies. Two people huddled together in the middle of the big bed. Their bed. He could feel the smell of himself on her skin. He knew he would never forget last night. Just thinking about it made his body shiver.

He looked at the woman sleeping in his arms. Peaceful… she looked so completely peaceful. He propped his head up on one arm turning his body towards her. He reached over and let his hand slide down her arm. She was beautiful, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He hadn't even thought about the fact that it was Christmas morning. Suddenly the thought struck him, and he remembered what a horrible job he had done getting the place ready for Christmas. Actually, he hadn't done anything at all… No Christmas tree, no Christmas stuff, no cleaning… and… shit; no present for her! _Nice one Gil… _he thought to himself. She had went and gotten him the best present ever, herself, and he had nothing… _A big bowl of nothing…_

He suddenly realized that she was awake. The two most beautiful brown eyes in the world were gazing into his.

"Good morning honey…" she said, putting her hand on his naked chest. She could feel his heart beating faster.

"Good morning Sara… and merry Christmas." He smiled at her and pulled her closer. Lying there feeling his body against her own, the protection of his strong arms around her, she had never felt safer and more loved.

"Listen honey… I'm sorry I haven't fixed the place up for Christmas. To be honest I hadn't even dared to dream that you would come back yet, and I just couldn't do it alone. It somehow seemed easier to pretend it was just… any other day… Anyway, I'm sorry. I don't even have a present for you honey. And I know it won't be the same, but I'll get you one as soon as I can…" His words were apologetic, and sad.

"Gil.." she pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eyes, but still close enough to feel the heat of his breath on her face. "… Every Christmas since I can remember we had a tree at home. My mom would wash the house and make everything look real pretty. My dad would buy us presents and… well it was perfect. At least it looked perfect. But… I always knew what was coming." Her lips had started to quiver, and he could see the mist in the corner of her eyes. But she continued anyway… "All I want is to be here with you. I don't need anything else. This is perfect honey. I have everything I need in this room right now." Tears were running down her face now… but he knew they were tears of happiness. She was smiling at him. The most beautiful smile he'd ever seen…

"So, you wouldn't be that hard to convince then…? Cause I'm thinking we should just stay right here all day" he said grinning as he leaned in an kissed her teasingly.

"Well… if anyone can convince me, it's you. So let me see what you've got Dr. Grissom…" her voice was all of a sudden husky and her eyes dark with desire.

So he showed her. He leaned over and kissed her again. Deeper this time, more passionately. He let his tongue slip inside her mouth deepening the kiss. He could feel her moan against his mouth, and her body aching for his. She was wearing a pair of small black panties. He let his fingers slide through her hair, then down her neck. Her skin felt like velvet under his rough hands.

He had to taste her. All of her. He started kissing his way down. From her mouth down her neck to her chest. He gently kissed her breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth teasing her with his tongue. "Oh God Gil…" she was breathing heavily now, and he could feel her pressing her body towards his, desperate for more.

He carefully let his hand run down her stomach and under her panties. She was hot… and so wet. The feel of her in his hands made him so hard it almost hurt. He slid a finger into her heat, and heard her delicious moan… "God that's good… I need you Gil, please… I need you now…" Her words were desperate and hearing her beg for him almost made him go over the edge right then and there. He quickly ripped off his boxers and placed himself on his knees between her legs. Taking his erection into his own hand and guiding it into her, he knew he would never get enough of her. He tried to go slow, but raw desire took over his body as he thrust himself into her. Soon he could feel her walls tightening around him and he knew she was close. So close. He could feel her nails digging into his back pulling him closer. She was slamming her hips against him forcing him deeper and deeper until they tumbled over the edge together, in a climax that seemed to go on and on…

He collapsed on top of her, his sweat mixing with hers. They were both breathing heavily. As he rested his head on her chest, she buried her fingers in his curly graying hair.

"Well…" she said, almost in a whisper. "You make a very good point Dr. Grissom. There's just no point arguing with that…"

He smiled at her. "So that's it then? You give in? Just you and me, in bed, all day…?" he said arching an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Gil…"


	6. Chapter 6

Take-out on Christmas Day… That was a first for both of them, but none of them would change one thing. They had crawled up in bed with a bunch of boxes. Chinese, and a little bit of everything. Sara couldn't decide, so he didn't bother to either and ended up ordering almost the entire menu. They shared, and weren't even halfway through their "bed-buffet" when his cell rang. He stretched out on the bed reaching for the phone on his bedside table.

"Grissom" he said muffled through a lump of noodles.

"Hey Griss, it's Cath" the voice on the other end seemed overly cheerful. "Merry Christmas. How are you doing?" she said adding a hint of worry in her tone.

He propped himself up resting his back against the headboard. "Hey Cath… merry Christmas to you too. I'm doing…good" he said, and smiled to himself when he realized that he hadn't lied. He had gotten so used to lying to her it felt almost strange when he actually meant it…

"Good" she said, pausing for a second obviously considering whether or not to make him elaborate. She decided not to, and went on: "Listen Gil, I'm having a little Christmas get-together tomorrow night. The whole team will be there. Even Doc Robbins and the missus. And you're coming. I already called in a few big favors and got you out of work tomorrow. So, basically, you now owe me big-time, and we start at 6. I'll be expecting you… And Gil…It'll do you good… Okay?" she finally drew her breath. He had no idea how she did that. The words came shooting out like bullets from a machine gun.

He didn't want to argue, and gave her a simple "Okay".

"Good…" she sounded pleased, and a little relieved. "I'll see you tomorrow then Gil". And then she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Sara asked sneaking two chop sticks into the box now sitting in his lap.

"That was Cath" he sighed. "I'd like to say she invited me to a Christmas party tomorrow night, but it more like an order. And I didn't feel like this was the time to argue with her so I accepted" He looked at her slowly chewing his food. Arching an eyebrow he said: "I wonder if I might just bring someone…"

"Gilbert Grissom! Are you asking me out?" she grinned broadly unable to hold back a giggle.

"I guess I am" he said, taking her hand into his and planting a big kiss in her palm.

"So what do you say… will you be my date?" he asked gazing deep into her brown eyes.

"I never could say no to you…" she said and kissed him gently, slipping into his arms as though she was looking for shelter. They stayed like that for a long time. None of them wanting to let the moment pass. He let his fingers brush lightly over her ring, and the memories of that day in the greenhouse came flooding back. The day she said yes, to him. He had wanted to ask her for as long as he could remember, and suddenly found himself in a moment where he couldn't find a single reason not to. She was so vulnerable, and he realized in that moment that this beautiful woman trusted him with her life. So he had promised himself never to let her down…

As he watched her get ready for the party the following evening he could she the hesitation in her eyes. He knew she was looking forward to seeing their colleagues, no their friends, again. But he also knew she was scared. Scared because she felt that she had let them down, and because she hadn't talked to any of them since she left. Except for Brass… She wouldn't blame them for being mad at her…

"Honey…" he said stepping up behind her and seeing his own form behind her in the large mirror in front of them "…They are gonna be so happy to see you. They're not mad at you, you know that right?" he whispered into her ear.

But she didn't…"How do you know that Gil? They should be. I left without a word to any of them. I left without a word to you honey…" She looked down at her feet, her shoulders slumping.

He put his arms gently around her and spoke almost in a whisper. "I know because they blame me Sara… And in a way they should. They blame me for not stopping you, for not helping you, for not seeing you… They know you had your reasons for leaving, and even if they don't know exactly what they are, they're not going to ask for an explanation. They love you, and having you back, seeing you tonight… they are gonna go wild baby!" He placed a soft kiss at the back of her neck, and swirled her around. Standing face to face now, his arms wrapped tightly around her, he continued… "And we're going to have fun tonight. You and me. We deserve that, right?" gazing into her eyes.

She looked up at him now, smiling. "Yeah we do. But you need to be careful with that eggnog or I may just get you drunk and have my way with you" she giggled.

"No, you need to be careful or I'm gonna skip getting you drunk altogether and have my way with you right now" he said in his husky voice sliding a hand down her back cupping her ass.

"Okay Gilbert, you win. I'll play nice…for now. And we will have fun." She said escaping graciously from his grasp slipping into the bathroom to get ready, blowing him a kiss before closing the door.

And as the evening unfolded it turned out that Gil was right about two things. They guys weren't mad, and they were having fun. A lot of fun. In many ways it was as if she never left. For one night it was if they had their own little universe that no one else could interrupt. And all that mattered was right now. Not the past, not the future, only this.

As for Gilbert Grissom, he got hammered. He couldn't remember being this drunk since…forever. He was standing in the hallway chatting with Catherine, who also had not been shy around the 'nog, when she obviously decided it was time to give him a piece of her mind.

"Ya know Gil… I'm really glad to see you this happy… and I can't say how happy I am you finally gotchyour head out of the fetal pig jar to see what was right there under your nose da whole time" She gulped down the remaining eggnoc in one huge slurp. "But I gotta tell you, it's about time you get off your ass and drop down on one knee before it's too late my friend. Cause Sara, she's obviously patient and all, but there's a limit for all of us you know… And for a brilliant scientist, you're kinda slow when it comes to… well all things not bug-related really". She was obviously done for now, and waiting for his reply, so he decided it was time to shut Catherine Willows up once and for all. And he knew exactly how to do it…

"Cath… don't move" he said determined. She could tell he was up to something, but decided to play along. He was a lot more fun after a few drinks…

He saw Sara coming out from the kitchen and grabbed her arm as she was about to slip past them. He pulled her to a stop in the hallway. The move had spun him around, and his back was now towards Cath. He let his hands slide down Saras arms switching them to a firm grasp on her hips. As he pulled her body firmly towards his own, he crushed his lips against hers in a mind numbing deep passionate kiss leaving no doubt as to how deeply he wanted her. And just like he knew they would, her arms instinctively searched out the back of his neck, twirling her fingers through his curls drawing him even closer.

And that's when it happened. After a few seconds Catherine managed to regain her composure for a brief second, and she saw it. The ring. _Sara was wearing a ring!!!_ She couldn't believe it. Gil Grissom, the man she had known for more years than she cared to admit, the man she though she knew, had managed to pull the rug out under her feet, not once but twice in the last 10 seconds, and left her speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

"I never really thanked you…" Gil said sounding a little more sober now. "I don't even wanna think about what things could have been like now if you hadn't come over that night. If I hadn't gone after her…"

"Don't worry about it Gil… that's what friends are for, right?" Jim said raising his glass of scotch towards him.

"I guess…" Gil replied picking up his own glass "…and you're a great friend Jim. Here's to you… Cheers!"

Jim looked at him. His old friend looked about ten years younger. He was happy for him. He was happy for the both of them.

"I know you'll take good care of her, Gil… Sara you know… she… she's special". Jim was obviously more than a little sentimental, but Gil knew how much his friend cared about her. They had always had a special relationship, and Jim had always looked out for her.

"I know Jim… Sara… she… she makes this world better just by being here. She makes me better. I'd give my life for her you know. I love her with all my heart." He was struggling to hold back the tears now, and realized that this might not be the place for this particular conversation.

"I know… that's why I told you to go after her" Jim answered as he too was coming to same realisation. "Christ Gil! We're action like a couple of silly sentimental middle aged men here. I think we gotta get it together before someone catches us… And by the way; I can not believe what you just did!" he said with a huge smile and an obvious look of satisfaction on his face.

Gil Grissom was now grinning like a 4 year old who has just discovered Santa's workshop.

"What?" he replied with a triumphant tone in his voice. "Kissing her in front of you guys or shutting Catherine Willows up for at least 10 seconds?"

"Both, I guess…" Jim answered as he tried to make up his mind as to which of the two were most shocking.

It turned out Catherine hadn't been the only witness to Grissom's rather public display of affection. The second before he had grabbed Sara in the hallway she had been in the kitchen with Brass, Greg, Nick and Warrick playing spin the bottle. And they were all trailing right behind her to see her complete Nick's task when Grissom put a rather abrupt end to their game. And what happened next had left them all gaping, and quite frankly, wondering what the hell Cath had put in that eggnog.

It was obvious to all of them that Gil Grissom did not care who saw them. He did not care what anyone thought. The only thing he cared about was her. After what seemed like an eternity to the involuntary spectators, he finally pulled back from the kiss, but he didn't let her go. He kept her there so close he could feel her heart beating. His breathing was heavy and it was obvious that his work here was not done. The crowd seemed to be frozen in time as they contemplated whether to run for it or stay and watch. He kept looking deep into her eyes as he opened his mouth to speak…

"So, honey… you think we should invite these people?" he said in a ragged husky voice.

Catherine, who had now made a full recovery, was back in the game. She jumped forward positioning herself face to face with them.

"Gilbert Grissom!!" she shrieked. "You're getting married?" her voice was high pitched and almost screaming now, making sure that Doc and the missus along with SuperDave came rushing in from the living room to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Yeah, we are" he answered quietly. And in spite of the commotion his eyes never left hers. Softly he let his fingers brush down the side of her cheek as he went on… "We're getting married… New Years Eve… and we want you all to be there…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note:**

Okay guys, we're getting close to the end. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I at least need some GSR happiness during Christmas to keep my spirits up. And the reason why I started to write this piece was to make myself feel a little better about Sara going away for a while. With the strike and all I guess fan fiction will be my refuge, until Jorja and the writers make it allright again. And I trust that they will!!


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days Sara and Gil spent every moment together. Making up for lost time. They laughed, they cried, they made love, but more than anything else, they talked. For hours every day and sometimes long into the night. She told him about the journey she had made and about her past. He knew the big lines, but he wanted to know it all. And he told her about his life without her, about his fears, his regrets and his loneliness. They both learned a lot. Not only about each other, but also about themselves. And they both knew they didn't want to waste another second being apart.

She loved him for suggesting they get married on New Years Eve. She hadn't expected him to, but she loved this new side of him. The open and unguarded Gil, who wasn't afraid to love her back. He had changed, and she knew how difficult and terrifying taking that huge leap of faith had been for him. And now that she could see all of him, he was even more than she had ever dreamt of. She had always known he was her one and only, but there were times when she wasn't sure that she was his. But then one Sunday 2 ½ years ago, he had wiped away her tears and all her doubts. He came to her, and since that day, there was no other way. It was him and her forever. They could see it in each other's eyes and feel it in each other's kiss.

He asked her in bed after making love to her on Christmas Day. He told her he couldn't think of a better way to start the New Year than as her husband. That he had dreamt of her being his wife since the day they met. That only two days ago his dream seemed a million miles away, and today, he was holding it in his hands. That he wouldn't let it slip away. He didn't want to wait. And neither did she. So she kissed him and agreed to marry him on New Years Eve.

He didn't tell her, but he had been planning it since the day she said yes. And when she left he never stopped planning. It gave him hope when everything seemed dark, and in a strange way it kept him sane through the worst time of his life. Strange because he knew it was crazy, but he didn't care. He had to believe that she would return to him… that she still loved him. So he kept planning. Secretly.

So when she asked what he wanted to do, how he wanted to do this, he simply asked her if she trusted him. She did. She does… So he told her it would be a surprise. That he would take care of everything. Except what she was wearing. He'd leave that to her.

And that's all there was to it. The decision was made. On New Years Eve they were getting married. She didn't know where or exactly when. She would say she knew it would be everything she ever dreamt of, but the truth was, she never dreamt of getting married at all. She didn't even think she wanted to it until she met Gil. What she did know was that it would be perfect, because she was marrying him, and that was the only thing that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Penny for your thoughts" he said as he laid down on the couch placing his head in her lap. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that in 2 days she would be his wife.

She smiled down at him, but he could see in her eyes that something wasn't quite right with her. So he sat back up and took her left hand in both of his. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know…" she replied turning her head towards him. "Haven't you had enough of my thoughts for a couple of days?" she tried too hard to look fine.

"Sara, I can never get enough of you. You can tell me anything…" his concern was obvious.

She hadn't meant to drag this discussion up now, but realized that maybe it was a good thing to get it out in the open before the wedding. "I was just thinking about work" she said carefully, not quite sure how to go about this. "About where to go from here... I mean, I miss the lab, I really do. I miss the guys. I miss working with you… It's just that, it feels like it's never going to be the same again. I've had 7 great years there, but going back now… I don't know, it somehow feels like settling for something less. I don't regret moving to swing, I really don't. I would make that decision again in a heartbeat. Because if I had stayed, I would always have been the reason why they lost you, and I couldn't have lived with that. I just couldn't. And I'm glad we don't have to sneak around anymore. I don't regret any of the things that have happened, because they got us here. But I don't know if I can do it anymore… It's like, I want to move forward, and going back there, just feels like going back altogether… I don't know if I'm making any sense here Gil… I'm sorry, I never meant to let you down." Her hands were moist from sweat, but he didn't let go of her. He just squeezed her hand tighter.

"You could never let me down Sara. You're the strongest, most wonderful and compassionate person I've ever met. I'm so proud of you for everything that you've overcome. I never expected you to go back. I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I did. I just want you to be happy…" she felt as if his blue eyes pierced right through to her soul.

Suddenly he got up from the couch and dragged her into the office. As they entered he let go of her hand and opened the bottom drawer of the desk pulling out a sheet of paper. He walked over to her and slipped it into her hands. For a few seconds she just stood there staring at it. It was his handwriting. He had written down a bunch of names she didn't recognize, and corresponding telephone numbers. After each name there was a different location written down. There must have been close to 30 names on the list.

"What's this?" she asked staring at the piece of paper, even though she had a pretty good idea already.

"Those are the names of all the people I've been in contact with about a new job. Turns out it won't be all that difficult for me to relocate… And most of those places are more than ready to offer you a job too… If that's what you want… If not, that's okay too. Whatever you need, honey. Whatever you want." His hands were clenched by his side, and she could see that he was nervous. But he went on… "I just wanted to wait until you brought it up. I don't want to push you into anything. All I'm saying is that whatever you decide, I'll be by your side…".

"Gil, I would never ask you to leave you job here. I know how much it means to you." She did, at one time it meant everything to him. "I'll stay in Vegas with you, but I can't be a CSI right now…"

"I know you'll stay for me Sara, because that's what you do. You put others first. But I won't let you this time. I've already talked to Ecklie about finding a replacement for me. I need you to let me do this for you Sara. Please… I can work anywhere, but it doesn't mean anything if I can't make you happy."

So she did. She let him put her first. And they decided it was time to move on. They didn't know to where or exactly when, but they would figure it out as they went along. Taking one day at the time they would go forward together.

And what better way to start than with a wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: Hang in there guys, next chapter will be the last. Hope you'll stick with me to the end!


	9. Chapter 9

Ordinary never really fit any of them. They were used to finding their own way, not following the stream. It had always been that way.

They slept in each other's arms the night before the wedding. Superstition wasn't really an issue with them. And being apart seemed pointless to them both

She wondered what he had planned, but he wouldn't tell her even when she begged. As she was getting ready, she thought about all the things that had brought them to this point. She hadn't chosen a traditional wedding gown. It was a white, simple, strap-less dress. It was knee long, and beaded with tiny white pearls in front. She decided to wear her hair back, in a ponytail. She knew he loved it that way.

He stood there in front of their closet looking at his suits. He had decided a long time ago which one to wear. He carefully picked the dark navy blue one out and laid it down on the bed. He remembered the way she had looked at him when she told him how it brought out the colour in his eyes the last time he wore it. He knew it was her favourite.

He had grown his beard back when she left. Partly because he hadn't bothered to shave anymore, and partly because it felt good to have something to hide behind. He didn't need that anymore, but he decided to keep it anyway. She had made it quite clear to him on more than one occasion that it had a certain sex appeal, and tonight, he wanted to make all her dreams come through.

"Honey, are you ready?" he said through the bathroom door knocking carefully.

She was. The door opened, and when he saw her standing there he couldn't believe he could be this lucky. And he couldn't shake the help thinking that he would never truly deserve her. But he vowed he would never waste this wonderful opportunity that life had given him. He would put every last effort into making her happy for the rest of their lives.

She reached out her hand and he took it in his pulling her close as he stepped over the threshold into the bathroom. When his lips met hers he felt as if the whole world disappeared around them leaving just him and her. The kiss that started out so gentle and loving had turned desperate and passionate. It took all his strength to keep from ripping off her dress and pinning her up against the bathroom wall like he had done so many times before she left.

In a brief second his deep blue eyes met her dark brown and he saw his own desire reflected in her. He knew she needed him just as much as he needed her.

He let his right hand slide in between them reaching under her dress to caress her thighs. Her skin was like velvet.

She felt him harden against her body, and the ache deep inside her was becoming unbearable. She needed release. She needed him. "Gil…" she moaned against his mouth, "I want you so much…please…"

Without hesitation he let his fingers slide in under her panties and deep inside her. He felt her body shudder with pleasure as he slowly pulled his fingers in and out, in and out…

Her voice was suddenly husky and raw when she groaned against his neck. "Fuck me, Gil… please… fuck me…"

Her words alone almost sent him over the edge, and he swiftly placed his hands on her hips and spun her around. Now facing the sink, the feel of his erection pressing against her back almost drove her insane. She watched him in the bathroom mirror as he sucked her juices from his fingers before he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground. The huge bulk in his boxers left no doubt in her mind as to just how badly he wanted her too. He quickly pulled his boxers to his knees, and put one hand around his shaft guiding himself into her. He used the other to pull up her dress and pull her panties aside.

She braced herself against the sink, meeting his thrusts one by one, pushing him further and further in. They quickly found their pace rocking back and forth. It never seized to amaze her just how perfect their bodies fit together...Like they were made for each other.

She was so wet and so wonderful. He knew he couldn't hold on for long. She was too good, too perfect. He let his hand slide down her stomach from behind searching for the spot he knew would make her come over the edge with him. He rubbed her slowly, drawing circles, gently pushing her closer and closer, until he felt her walls clenching in around him. When he felt her come, her entire body trembling, he let himself follow her. Feeling himself pulsating deep inside of her, he wished they could stay that way forever.

He leaned against her back breathing heavily into her neck when she heard his soft, loving whisper. "I love you so much, Sara…" His breath was moist and hot against her skin. When he finally looked up and met her eyes in the mirror in front of them, it was as if he could see right into her soul. He felt like he could see her every thought. Her eyes mirrored his, along with all her wishes and desires. He wished he could stay inside her forever. And at the same time he couldn't wait to take her out of there so she could become his wife… to have and to hold… forever and ever...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry guys, I knew I said this would be the last chapter, but it just got to be too long. I wasn't going to go all smutty on you with this one, but somehow Grissom took matters into his own hands. (Guess he really missed her!) And who am I to stand in his way, right? So we'll be moving on to the wedding shortly. Writing it right now… Hope you'll stick with me, and that you're not too mad about my change of heart.


	10. Chapter 10

The deep hum of the engine had always made her feel at ease. She had no idea how many times they had been sitting like that over the years, driving to or from a crime scene, him in the driving seat, her right next to him... sometimes in complete silence, sometimes eagerly discussing. She had known the man sitting next to her for more than 9 years now, but he still intrigued her more than anyone she had ever met. No one could make her laugh like he could, no one could make her more furious than he could, no one could make her love like he could, and never had she shed more tears for anyone than she had for him. He made her feel, more than she thought she ever could. He made her feel alive, and he made her want to live. More than anything else, it was the thought of him that kept her feet moving through the desert, it was the though of his arms around her that gave her strength to get out from under that car, and it was what she saw in his loving blue eyes and his wonderful smile that made her realize that she had to leave... to save them both. And it was the taste of his kiss that almost made her stay.

Sitting there in silence, his left hand resting on her knee, she couldn't help but smile. She stole a glance in his direction and saw it on his lips too. The smile that changed her life all those years ago…

_Well… He is obviously taking us out of the city_, she thought to her selves as her eyes fell back on the road, and she watched the desert unfold in front of them. She felt a strange sense of relief as she watched the neon signs fade in the rear view mirror.

He squeezed her thigh softly, pulling her slowly out of her silent daydream and into the present. "It won't be that long…", he said, keeping both eyes locked on the road in front of them. "That's okay" she answered, putting her hand on his rubbing his fingers gently, "I like driving with you…"

After about 20 minutes he swerved the wheel taking them off the main road onto a narrow dirt road. She immediately squeezed his hand hard and turned towards him with a huge grin on her face. "Gilbert! Are you taking me where I think you're taking me?" her voice was questioning and curious, just like it had been when they met all those years ago. Suddenly she looked so incredibly young and beautiful to him…. like she hadn't changed at all. Even the ponytail was the same. He had to force himself to take his eyes off her and back on the road. "You'll have to wait and see honey!" he grinned back at her, knowing that she knew….

As the car came around a sharp turn she saw it. Only a few months had passed since they were last there, but it felt like a lifetime ago. And in a way it was… Their last months apart had seemed longer and more agonizing than all the years they had spent longing for each other in the past. But it had also done them more good than she had ever dared to hope for. It had given them another chance…a chance at a life together.

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

He stopped the car in the middle of the large open square surrounded by four buildings. To their left was the large stone house. It looked like it belonged somewhere in the north of Italy, surrounded by wine ranks. Right behind them was the shed. A tiny wooden shed, that just stood there, looking a bit shaken and out of place compared to the large colossus to their left. On their right was what she assumed was some kind of guest house, she hadn't asked and he hadn't told her. It was also made of stone, only a bit smaller than the one on the other side. But just as beautiful. And there, in front of them, was the green house…

She had been out here with Gil twice before. The first time, he had asked her to marry him, the second time he had told her all the reasons why. This was the third time, and she felt her eyes filling up with tears as she looked over at him.

"Honey, don't cry…" he said as he leaned in and brushed the single tear that escaped her eye away with his thumb. Cupping her face with both his hands he planted his lips on hers filling her entire body with heat end electricity. "Let's go…" he whispered against her lips, as he slowly opened his eyes. He let go of her and hurried around the car to open her door. As she stepped out from the car she could see John emerging from the green house and striding towards them. She had met him once before. He was there on her second visit. He was the proud owner of the place and an old friend of Gils.

"Hello Sara" he almost shouted, and she was thrown into a warm and long embrace. When he finally let her go, he continued by throwing himself at Gil who also looked a little uncomfortable in the mans embrace, but managed to keep his composure. "Gil!! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!! I was thriled when you called and told me to get things ready!!"

"Thanks for helping John" Gil said with a warm smile. "Everything ready?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Of course it is!! What did you expect!!" the man said followed by a deep bellowing sound that Sara had learned the last time was his laugh.

"Good…good…" Gil looked a little nervous as he looked over at her. "Ready honey?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"I'm ready" she answered, smiling to herself. She had never been more ready for anything in her life.

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgrsgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrsgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

They could hear the music playing from inside the green house, and the sound of buzzing voices. Gil pushed the door open and pulled her inside with him. All the people she cared about in the world were in that room. She looked around. Nick. Greg. Cath. Jim. Warr. Her brother was there. And Gils mother. And Doc was playing the piano. This was her family, all of them, she though, and smiled… smiled like only Sara Sidle can. When he looked at her he said a silent thank you, knowing that all his prayers had been answered. It wasn't that long ago he swore he would give his life to see her smile like that again…

When she managed to tear her eyes from them, she tried to take it all in. It didn't even look like the same place. The room was crowded with flowers. All the flowers and all the colours in the world. And butterflies. Beautiful butterflies. Not in glass or in a picture, but real live ones. She remembered wondering one time if the love could be real when the flowers aren't, but it was all real in here. The flowers and the butterflies, and most of all their love.

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgrsgsrgsr

It was a simple ceremony. It was perfect. She said "I do", and when she looked into his eyes and heard the same words escaping from his lips, she saw her entire future in his deep blue gaze. He wanted to give her everything, because she had already done the same for him. She was his world. Living without her was merely existing. His life was bleak and dull, but then she came along and gave him a second chance at life. And here he was, taking it... choosing life.

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgrsgsrgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgrsgsrgsrgsrgsr

Gils mother watched her only son get married that day. She had only met Sara once, the Christmas they had spent together. But she knew it was right. She knew her son, and there was no doubt in her mind as to just how much he loved Sara. And the short time they had spent together last year had been enough to convince her that she loved him back... just as much. It was the happiest day of her life since her son was born. She wished his father could be there with them, and in a way he was. In her heart.

Sara's brother watched his only sister on the happiest day of her life. He saw it in her eyes, and was grateful. Grateful that it was finally her turn to be happy. Grateful that she was so strong, grateful that she had survived, that she had saved her selves. And ashamed that he hadn't been there to save her. The guilt had followed him all these years. He had never forgiven himself for leaving. When Gil had called him with the invitation he had hesitated. He wasn't sure she wanted him there, he wasn't sure he deserved to be there. But Sara was stronger than him. She had forgiven him years ago.

Nick also watched his sister get married that day. Because even though they weren't blood relatives, to him, she was his sister. They had always had a special bond, and he loved her. He wanted her to be happy, and he knew she would be. Because he knew Grissom would never let her down. He trusted that man with his life, and he trusted him with Saras.

Greg watched his best friend as she held Gil Grissoms hand and said "I do". It was in a way both the happiest and saddest moment of his life. He wanted her to be happy. He had wanted that for her forever. And he had known for a long time that she wasn't. For a while he had blamed the man standing by her side for that. He knew now that he had been wrong. That he didn't have all the evidence when he drew his conclusion. He knew Grissom was all she ever wanted, and that he would do everything to make her happy. But he also knew in that moment that he was losing her. They would be friends forever, but things would never be the same. He knew it in his heart.

Catherine watched her best friend for many years standing next to his wife. She had never seen him happier than in that moment. Suddenly she felt a sting of sadness mixed in with all her tears of happiness. She wondered briefly if anyone would ever look at her the way he looked at Sara. They had something she had never known, but wanted more than anything. She smiled as she watched him take her hand and pull her close. When he kissed her she couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. She was glad that he had finally found the courage to let Sara into his life.

Warrick smiled as he watched them standing there as husband and wife. If someone had told him a year ago what he would be doing this on New Years Eve 2007, he would have bet against. But it was a good surprise. And he too said a silent thank you for having a few of his own prayers answered. It had been a difficult year for all of them, but they had come out on top. And he couldn't imagine anywhere he would rather be. He stole a secret glance at Catherine, and made her wish come trough without her even realizing. _Someday_… he thought to himself…

Jim was practically beaming when he watched his best friend and his Sara hand in hand in front of him. Because in a way, Sara was a little bit his as well. He loved her too. Not the way Gil did, but she was special to him in a way not many others were. He wanted her to have everything she dreamed of. Much like he wanted for Ellie. And he knew they would be happy together… because he had seen how miserable they were apart. Watching them gave him hope. Hope that someday he might find happiness again as well, and hope that one day everything would be all right. Today was a good day.

From the piano Doc watched the small gathering of people before him. He felt at home, and he knew they felt it too. He had known these people for the last decade now, and being here tonight felt a bit like coming full circle. For one night their lives were filled with happiness and joy and hope for the future. No death, no despair. For some reason it felt like the end of an era. Like graduation night. Only no one said it out loud. But he still felt it…

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsgrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

They laughed and drank and danced all night. They enjoyed just being together again, like a team, like a family. When the dark fell, and he held her close moving his feet to the easy rhythm emerging from Docs piano, the rain started falling on the glass roof. Heavy drops of winter rain. And for the first time since she was trapped under the car in the desert, the sound of falling raindrops didn't make her body shiver and her eyes flinch. She knew it was over, and that he would keep her safe in his arms forever. She held him tighter and smiled into his neck as she moved with him, relaxing to the sweet sound of desert rain.

THE END

A/N: So that was it guys! I hope you're not disappointed. I'd like to think that when CSI is all over they will be off somewhere living happily together. Starting over can be good, and I think it's what they need. This started out as a short story, and wasn't meant to be a WIP, but I've had a really good time writing it, and I hope you've enjoyed reading. I'd love to hear from you, especially now that it's over, to know what you think. So if you have the time I would really appreciate a review. And please be honest!


End file.
